


Te lo juro, madre

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Jane quiere ser buena madre, Jason tiene problemas mentales, M/M, No le funciona tho, Timothy también tiene problemas mentales, dependencia emocional, depresión, no beta we die like men, relaciones abusivas, violencia en pareja implícita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: (…) No es que le aún le quiera madre.//JayTim; AU.
Relationships: Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	Te lo juro, madre

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic originalmente publicado en fanfiction.net en 2018 y bla bla bla...

No es que aún le quiera… No, no es eso, ¡no es así, madre!

Te juro que le he olvidado, por completo, entero, ni rastros de sus besos en mi piel ni de sus pertenencias escondidas en mi habitación. ¿Lo ves? Le he borrado, te lo juro, nada queda de Jason en mí, madre.

Nada excepto el dolor más grande que he tenido en mi vida. Nada excepto lágrimas todas y cada una de mis noches. Nada excepto noches de insomnio y un amargo sabor de cigarro en mis labios.

Pero, no es que le aún le quiera madre.

No ando mandando a las personas detrás de él para cuidarlo porque le quiera, es… Mi servicio a la humanidad. Sí, ya sé que vas a hablar sobre cómo no debo estarle cuidando a través de otras personas y todo eso, pero, ¡no es cosa de estar enamorado ni nada así!

Te juré dejarlo, ¿no? Me obligaste a dejarlo cuando descubriste los moretones en mi piel y sus mensajes amenazadores hacia mis amigos. Me obligaste a contarte lo del ático, a pesar de que te expliqué que era porque me amaba…

Yo sabia que dejarlo lo iba poner mal, te rogué que no le contaras a mi padre… Y lo volviste en un arma hacia mí.

_"O lo dejas o tu padre se entera, y si tu padre se entera, Jason termina muerto. ¿Me entiendes, Timothy?"._

Pero te digo que no le amo, al menos ya no igual, es difícil seguir amando igual después de dos años de estar del otro lado del mundo, ¿no te parece, querida madre?

Pero estás insistiendo en esto de ir al psicólogo porque dices que tengo un problema mental y que no puedo seguir enamorado de alguien que abusó de mí y quieres poner una demanda a ver si así dejo de estar buscando escaparme todos los días después de clases para volver a Gotham.

Y me estoy cansando, madre, porque te estoy diciendo que no le amo, ya no, ya no soy su pajarillo y él ya no es mi héroe; porque como buena madre debías entrometerte y yo te supliqué que no nos separaras y, y, y…

Y te odio tanto, madre.

Porque Jason me había amado durante tres hermosos años y todo estaba bien (con todo y golpes, madre; con todo y amenazas; con todo y lágrimas), y ahora cada semana tiene a alguien nuevo y sus vicios están peor y abandonó la universidad y está pregonando que le rompí el corazón, y mira, madre…

Me volviste el villano de la historia de Jason. Pero te lo juro, madre, que ya no le amo.

Ya no. 

(O al menos eso te voy a decir frente a mi terapeuta y tú me dejarás libre y ahora podré ir con Jason y arreglar lo que arruinaste.

Pero tranquila, madre.

El amor todo lo puede.

Hasta renacer del abuso y la toxicidad).

.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que lo vuelvo a leer dos años después, comienzo a pensar que quizás poner a Tim como hijo de Harley y el Joker hubiera dado pie a una continuación donde mataran a Jason por mancillar a su pajarito, anyway.  
> Espero no lo hayan odiado.


End file.
